


Light and Darkness

by 01D0021



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, M/M, Rainbow V, Tenwin, based on LOVELY cover, winten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01D0021/pseuds/01D0021
Summary: Winwin has lived all his life in the Black Side, were the government control the people with their rigid laws and one of them is to never go nor cross the boundary to the Light Side, but when Winwin decides to break this rule, it ends that this was not the only rule he breaks when he met and fall for Ten.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Light and Darkness

I was living in a world of darkness, feeling lonely and depressed. There was no light, no love, no passion. There was no hope and nobody cared about the other.

The government made us like this with their laws. We weren't allowed to express ourselves with any kind, there's no hug or kisses, not even smiles. But, even if I have lived in this side all this time, lately I am feeling empty... like something is missing and I don't know what it may be.

Here, we were made to follow their rules, follow their orders, to follow their program and routine. The only thing we were allowed to, was to wear their uniform, made of black to show off what side we were part of. And the most prohibited thing, that can make a man lose his head, is to go near the boundary where our side of the world comes to the end and the light side begins.

I had always listened to stories about the side of the light, about how they are different from us. That they are some kind of libertines, that doesn't have rules and doesn't care about wearing clothes, that they don't care about relationships or marriage, and they transform public space in a big sex session that anyone can join. I don't know if what they said is true or not, but one thing I know, I am sick of all the rules from this side.

That's why I decided to go to the line that separates the dark from the light, maybe I should cross the line and start a new life there.

The boundary is a place far away from every living being, and the asphalt and the city transform into desert land. And the most surreal thing there is the landmark. That is a large tree split in half. But even if it is cut in the middle, the tree is still alive and standing. But one of the sides of the tree has leaves on the branches and the other side is just empty and dry.

But the plan to cross the line came to an abrupt end when I saw you.

You are standing at the light side, where have green leaves on the branches.

You are so different than me. You are wearing white clothes and not black like me. You have a lot of piercings adorning your ears and I have none. You are small and ethereal while I am tall and ordinary.

Your face is beautiful. It looks like a painting, mesmerizing, captivating, stunning. And when I look at your eyes, I can only find light and innocence. Just by looking at you I know everything I've heard before about the White Side is wrong. You are pure.

We're just looking at each other for a while. Not really believing in the coincidence of going to the boundary at the same time and day. Just two guys with the same thought and completely forbidden to talk or touch each other.

But you acted like you didn't care when you simply said "Hi". Your voice is soft and velvety. Like a spell, I saw myself falling deep, hypnotized by you.

"Hi", I said but inside a fight was going on. All the beliefs that were rooted in my being against my desire to cross the line, that just grew wider just by looking at him. My voice sounded weird, it was hoarse like I haven't talked for a while and it was true. A smile appeared in your lips and I was impressed by how easily you could smile. I wished to be like you... like there's no problem waiting for me to take care like nothing is making me feel sad and small.

The siren sound that announced the other activity of the day sounded small because of the distance, but it didn't change the fact that I needed to come back to mark my presence, because all our movements were controlled by the system. They were watching all of our steps, waiting to punish us.

I took a step back, and you said: "Stay". I took another and you said it again, but when you saw that I wouldn't stay, you said to me to come back.

And I did it the next day.

I, once again, walked till the boundary and you were not there. I felt disappointed because I was thinking you would be there but was not the case but I decided to stay and wait, that's why I sat on the sand and closed my eyes. Feeling the sun burn my skin through the black clothes.

I heard the sound of a branch and leaves breaking when someone stepped on them and when I opened my eyes I saw you. You were wearing white clothes like yesterday, and a small smile was already decorating your face like you're happy to see me. I have never seen someone smiling like you so easily. And, while looking at you, I felt weird inside, I didn't know how to name it, it was a feeling that I never felt before but it was warm and made me feel good.

You crossed your legs and sat in front of me, never looking anywhere but me. I have never got so much attention before, nobody has ever looked at me like you are looking right now. "I thought..." You started to say but stopped ant because of this I thought you wouldn't continue, but you continued after a few seconds "I thought you wouldn't come, that I would be waiting for you, thinking that you would come but actually you wouldn't"

"But I came"

"You came". Once again you smiled. Your smile is the prettiest thing I have ever seen and every time I look at you and your smile that's the only thing I want to see. It's weird for me to think something like this. Because nobody has made such an effect on me before.

When I am with you I feel my heartbeat increasing and when I am not with you I can just think about you. I think about your smile, about your eyes, about your face, about your hair, about everything I have put my eyes on, and when I am in my room, in my bed, I imagine you, I dream with you, I dream with things I have not put my eyes on.

The next day we met again. And you surprised me with the second phrase you said to me that day. "I want to touch you". You said and I saw your face becoming crimson. You looked down, feeling a little timid, but you continued to speak and said "I know it's forbidden by the law but I can just think that we are already breaking the rules by just seeing each other so... what would be the big deal if we just... touch our hands and... I don't know... we can just touch or... not if you don't wanna". You never looked up, you hold your own hand in nervousness like you didn't know what to do with them.

"I want it". I muster up the courage and said. You quickly looked up with wide eyes. Not really believing in what I had said. But I was being true, I just said what I wanted. I took a step closer to the boundary and you did the same. Our hands met halfway and I just could look at them.

Together.

Your hand is smaller than mine. I intertwined our fingers, feeling the perfect fit, like two puzzle pieces, but to feel just your hand was not enough so I took a step closer, even closer than before, my right feet crossing the invisible line that separates our worlds.

You seemed insecure, but I was determined.

My eyes were looking at your thin lips and you were just looking down.

I lifted my left hand and carried it to your face. I felt your smooth skin under my fingertips. You closed your eyes feeling my touch. I couldn't believe that I was doing this, but I was curious and daring to discover everything that I could, 'cause you ignite a fire inside of me that I couldn't control or explain it.

I moved my hand till the back of your head and hold it. You looked up, surprised by my attitude but as soon as you did that, you closed again. I heard the siren coming from the black side, but I didn't move.

Once again you opened your eyes. You're looking finding mine. "You have to go", you said but I knew that deep inside you don't want me to leave.

"No, I don't", I said and ended the space between us connecting my lips with yours. You took a moment to respond to the kiss, but you did and I took advantage. Unlike what I had imagined about the white side and the people doing an endless of explicit things on the streets, you looked and acted like an innocent and fragile sheep who do not even know how to give a kiss.

My lips moved dominantly against your clumsy ones. I wanted more and more of you. I grab your waist, pushing you closer but you tried to pull me away with your hands on my chest. You were trying to release, but I didn't want to let you go. I wanted you to be mine.

I stopped the kiss and grabbed you by the neck. I felt your heart beating increasing by your veins. I felt your fears. I felt your despair. It was crazy but I couldn't let you go. You lifted one of your hands close to my shoulder, trying to push me away from you, trying to make me let you go.

"Please", you asked in a low and hoarse voice but I was blinded and deaf by the desire. I grabbed the arm that you were trying to use to stop me. I twisted your arm and by force made you turn around. You lose the balance and fall on the ground.

You lose the balance and fall on the ground 

But that didn't stop me. 

I crouched behind you, my body covering yours because of the size difference. I felt your fragrance, I smelled the aroma that was coming from your skin. It was a unique, different, exquisite scent that seemed to blend lavender, strawberries and something I did not know how to name.

I, once again, grabbed you by the neck and pulled you closer, trying to feel more of your scent that was so hypnotizing. You made me feel a lot of things that I've never experienced before. My heart has never beaten so hard and so quickly inside of me. 

"I want more... I want you...", I said closing my eyes tightly.

Suddenly, you slipped out of my grip and walked away from me, taking a few steps away 

For a moment I thought about going to you, taking you in my arms once again, but I realized my actions. I realized by the body language that you were afraid, you were afraid of me. You were afraid of what I did and what I could do to you.

You were afraid of what I did and what I could do to you 

I felt bad.

I felt sad.

I felt despicable.

I felt like I was the worst person on the planet for doing that to you.

"I'm sorry", I said and took a breath before continue, "Deep inside, I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness. Because I've hurt you badly when the only thing that you have shown to me was good things, your pretty and kind smile, your shiny eyes. You have given to me company, caring, love, and here I am, hurting you, destroying you". 

I saw you change your posture as if you had already calmed down and had no fear anymore. I knew you were listening and thinking about what to do, about what is best for you.

I took that as a chance to come closer. "I am sorry", I said it again, waiting for a response. If you said so, I would go away and never look back or come back. But, if you asked me to stay, I would never let you go and would change everything just to stay by your side. You turned around, facing me, and hugged me before I could say another world. 

"Don't do that again", you said putting emphasis in the word. Your voice was muffled because your face was pressed on my chest, and was weak like you had lost your strength. 

"I promise you..."

END


End file.
